


Lost in the beat of the Rush!

by CyberStyle



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberStyle/pseuds/CyberStyle
Summary: Ending off their concert in an amazing fashion. The trio of MilkCan are hired immediately again for the following night. However things between two of the band members start to bubble more so than usual, annoying a temperamental mouse into finally kicking things into gear. How will it go one wonders.





	Lost in the beat of the Rush!

Here we meet up with three girls who had just finished what was possibly the greatest night in their young lives...at least it was the start of which for two of them.

 

“Tonight was FANTASTIC girls! I always knew it was gonna be a simple thing to carry out~”

 

(“Aren't you overlooking the fact that we almost missed our own concert?”)

 

“But we didn't! And we ROCKED the entire thing! Especially you Lammy!”

 

“O-oh noooo… I didn't really do m-much. I could've been w-waaaay better~...”

 

“You kidding?? With how you were jamming, there is no possible way to be better because that was peak playing!”

 

(“Gotta agree with her. You really went beyond the limit with your amazing performance. And you know I don't give compliments often so you know I'm telling the truth.”)

 

“See even Ma-san agrees!” Katy grabs her hands “You were fantastic out there! I know I certainly was entranced watching you!”

 

“Y-You were?...” Lammy's face heats up as she looks away with embarrassment “Well...I g-guess I can try and accept that fact. But still. I d-don’t think that about myself. If anything, you did better! Surpassing the best even!... I almost screwed up a ton because I couldn't keep my eyes off you…”

 

“You...couldn't?..” both soon realize what they just said, they then let go of one another with red faces.

 

(“Here we go again..I think you two should-”)

 

The door to their room suddenly flies open as multiple people start flashing cameras and showing in microphones as question after question is bombarded upon the trio.

 

(“Well that five minutes of silence was nice while it lasted! Here we go again…”)

 

_ “WHAT IS THE SECRET TO YOUR SUCCESS?” _

 

“We don't have a secret!...We just didn't cut corners once at all!” Katy states as she tries to shove them all out and shut the door.

 

_ “HOW DID THE THREE OF YOU MEET?” _

 

“We just m-met...during an interaction...at a music s-store!...” Lammy adds while trying to help Katy.

 

_ “IS IT TRUE THAT YOU GIRLS ARE EXCRUCIATINGLY UNLUCKY WHEN IT COMES TO LO-”  _ the person that asked that is punched out of the doorway by Ma-san before he can finish.

 

(“Anyone else wanna try asking that?”)

 

_ “I don't know what she said, but I don't think I'd like the answer...I'm gonna go…” _ a female paparazzi reporter says as she vanishes from the doorway.

 

_ “Us to!...”  _ the rest follow her example.

 

(“That's what I thought.”) she scoffs as she slams the door shut (“You two really need to stop letting me do that.”)

 

“Eheh...yeah… but thanks for doing that anyway!...” Katy says with an awkward shrug.

 

(“....alright we are settling this-”) before Ma-san can finish her rant, a knock is heard st the door (“Hngg...whatever at least this one knows how to knock…”) 

 

Katy answers the door, only to be greeted by the person who gave them this opportunity in the first place “Oh! It's you! Thanks again for all of this, it really became a night to remember!”

 

“I am glad that it was! The crowd certainly thought the same as you rocked the place! I do have one thing to ask though.”

 

“Whatcha wanna tell us?”

 

“Well I was gonna see if you three wanted to do an encore performance tomorrow night!”

 

“Oh!...um…” she turns towards her two friends and bandmates “You two up for that?...”

 

(“Make a trip back home for the night only to return here for the next night? Not really winning me over after what I've been through today.”)

 

“Yeah...gonna h-have to agree with Ma-san...today was...a wild stampede of intrusions…”

 

“Hold on! I've been informed on that and have taken action for it. Should you ladies say yes, you'll each be with your own room at a hotel about a block away from here! No long distance travel necessary. And the expenses will be pay for prior by moi. So you three need not worry!”

 

“Oh?? Who filled you in?”

 

“Little dog fellow and a teddy bear. I think they're still out there if you want me to go get em-”

 

“No need! I know who you're talking about.”  _ Man I am not gonna enjoy owing you two something…but hey, thanks for thinking of us in advanced.  _ “Well. If that's the case, what's you answer now girls?”

 

(“...so it'll just be us in our own room?”)

 

“Well you each will have your own proper room, but they'll be literally next door from each other that you might as well consider it one room.”

 

(“Hmmm…”) Ma-san looks at her two friends then nods (“Sure. I'm in.”)

 

“Great! And you?” he looks towards Lammy.

 

“O-Oh!...um..I dunno...it seems like a sudden thing…”

 

“Well it's only for the night, but I can see where you're coming from.”

 

“Lammy it'll be fine. It's not like you'll be alone or anything. We'll be there with you the entire time, and you can surely keep calm then right?” Katy does her trademark wink. The reassurance it gave was something you couldn't deny.

 

“Well. If you really think so. Then I'm in to!”

 

“There's your answer! All we need is to set what songs we'll be playing! But that won't be much of of a hassle~”

 

“Perfectamundo! I'll go set your places up! I'm gonna need y'all to follow me so that they know who exactly the places will be for.”

 

“Alright then, let's go girls!”

 

* * *

 

The trio walk out of their temporary rooms to speak with one another over the great decal.

 

“Now this is snazzy! I could get used to constant prep like this that I don't have to pay for~ Almost distracts me from thinking up of any songs!”

 

(“Try to keep in mind that this is all because of our gig ya airhead.”)

 

“I'm not s-sure I'm cut out for this type of stuff...I'm not the ‘luxurious’ type of gal. Don't think I'm...worth getting stuff like this…”

 

“Lammy don't say that! You so are worth this type of treatment. The lux gal or not, you are definitely a lovely girl worth spoiling~...erm...because...every girl needs to treat themselves ya know!...hehe…”

 

“Oh um...well if you say so...t-then I guess I'll give it a shot… but do you really think so about that other part?...”

 

“Uh...yeah! You know! As any friend would want for their bestie! Uh...I...gotta pee really badly so I'll be right back!...” Katy books it into her room to avoid letting the conversation going. Lammy catches in, but not for the correct reason.

 

“O-Oh no...I must have bugged her with the topic!...she wanted to enjoy all this...and here I am acting like a mess again over it…” She repeatedly facepalms until Ma-san gets her to stop.

 

(“Lammy, quit it. You're gonna rattle what's left of your sanity right out of your head!”)

 

“I think I lost that l-long ago...sorry Ma-san...I'm just really into a conflicted mindset right now and-”

 

(“It helps to talk about your crush on her rather than just constantly make a fool of yourself in front of her. At least I would think so.”

 

Lammy's color melts from her body as she slowly turns towards the mouse “W-What do you me-”

 

(“I'm neither ignorant nor an idiot. You're as obvious as daylight. And frankly I think you should make a move over it already!”)

 

“I'm can't to t-that! Katy isn't into me like that!...Heck I don't even know if she's into girls!”

 

_ You are so wrong on that front. Like so so wrong. However you won't believe it from me, only her soooo  _ (“Have ya asked?”)

 

“That'd just be me asking her out! Nuh uh! The answer w-would be a no! I wouldn't be able to handle it!”

 

(“But how can you even be sure spineless?”)

 

“I can take hints...I've  noticed things…”

 

_ The hell have you been noticing?? She goes gaga over you as much as you go gaga for her!  _ (“That  _ beeeeeeing? _ ”)

 

“That obvious! In our first ever song ‘Keep your head up’ she's clearly been after...and rejected by...many guys!... U-Ungrateful pieces of-”

 

(“Alright, that I'll agree with. Yes she has...been through quite a bit of heart break. But what better to help with that than a girl who does love her back!”)

 

“And again I say, that she doesn't love me to begin with!...”

 

(“I wish I could help you ask, but this ain't my forte. I'll admit that much. I'd probably cause you some unnecessary added stress...hm...but I know a guy who's built around helping so I could try asking him! Wanna give it a go?”)

 

“NO!...I fuck up s-so badly!...”

 

(“Look. I'm tired of seeing you constantly spark up happiness within yourself whenever you talk to her, only to let it die out from fear as you run off. You never know how things will go if you just take a chance. As the guy I'm recommending to you would say. ‘Ya gotta believe!’”)

 

“Oh...I knew it was him...As much as I would actually want to do that, I can't get help from him! He's closer to Katy than me! He’d probably end up spilling the beans to her!”

 

(“You are such a cowardly lesbian…paranoid over the smallest things...what about his friend the bear? He's indifferent to everything. He wouldn't do that, plus he's magnetically attracted to calming down flighty and panicky people. Which you pretty much are girl.”)

 

“You m-mean the one that sent me to hell?!”

 

(“Not like he purposely did it right?”)

 

“Well...n-no...but accident or not-”

 

(“Do you have a better idea?”) she taps her foot, awaiting an answer.

 

“...No...ok…let me just...go to my room and try to psyche myself up for this…” she turns to her room door “I can't believe I'm actually going along with this…”

 

(“I can assure you that things will go smoother than you think.”)

 

“I w-wish I had your o-outlook on things…ok I trust you…just...don't tell Katy...” she sighs exaggeratedly before opening the door and heading on in. Just as she does, Katy finally leaves her room.

 

“OK! Finally finished splashing cold water over my face over an- I mean finally done peeing!...hey where did Lammy go?...”

 

(“To her room, she wants to destress enough for tomorrow for as much time as she can.”)

 

“O-Oh...well alrighty then! Guess I can-”

 

(“Talk about your crush on Lammy with me?”)

 

“Talk about my crush on Lammy with- WHAT?” she eyes the smirking mouse “How long have you known??...”

 

(“Since forever, you suck at hiding it.”) she tilts her head (“Why not act on it. Ya sure as hell will make a cute couple.”)

 

“While I will thank you for the compliment. NOOOOOOOOOOO! I could never!...Lammy’s probably not even into girls let alone me!...”

 

_ Man I seriously hate irony...especially blatant irony…  _ (“Well how can you be sure about that? You always say to not cut corners!”)

 

“This corner is different!”

 

(“BS…”)

 

“Is not! You think I can easily just walk up to her and tell her I love her??”

 

(“Yes…”)

 

“And you wonder why most of my chats with you end as me not happy with you.”

 

(“I could care less about that. I just want you to woman up and get some nerve to ask her. You always get so happy and into the moment whenever you talk to her, but then you fizzle out and bail! That's not good to do...especially on repeat… That hurts to watch ya know?...”)

 

“...What do you suggest I do?...”

 

(“Get some help for it! I'd do so, but loves not really my uh...strong suit...so I rather not fuck up a good shot at love you got.”)

 

“You really think I can?...”

 

(“As your friend always says, ‘you gotta believe’ right?”)

 

“Doooooon’t. That's not faaaaair. It's so hard to say no to the little guy. So I'm guessing he's the help you want me to get?”

 

(“Right. I've also decided on bringing his boyfriend.”)

 

“PJ? Why?”

 

(“Gotta keep Lammy distracted from what you're doing right?”)

 

“That's true I guess...but with the guy who technically offed her by accident?”

 

(“I'm sure it'll go by fine! Plus bringing them  _ both _ along will probably inspire you into asking her out! If he could ask his best friend out to be with him. You sure as hell can to!”)

 

“Alright…I'll give him a call…”

 

(“I gotcha covered there!”)

 

“Since when did you get either of their number??”

 

(“Oh I never did, I just got your phone instead!”) she holds out Katy’s phone.

 

“WHEN DID YOU GET THAT FROM ME??” she tries to get her phone back to no avail.

 

(“Don't worry about that, and I'll be sure to give it back! You just wait in your room and I'll fill the two in when they get here!”)

 

“Fine…” She turns around and heads to her own room.

 

* * *

 

(“Glad you two could make it.”)

 

“You're just lucky we were still in the area.” PJ says with a slight yawn.

 

“Also it was a shock to hear YOU call us Ma-san. What's up?”

 

The mouse takes a deep breath before she begins explaining, with the everything said both boys sigh.

 

“Man I thought they were already dating!”

 

“Eh, these things take time. Not everyone can be like us Parappa, hitting it off so easily without much hassle.”

 

“I guess...but I mean they seemed like an exception!”

 

(“I KNOW RIGHT?”)

 

“Cool it you two!” PJ turns back to Ma-san “So I have to help Lammy huh?...hope she isn't uh...mad at me.”

 

(“She'll get over it, especially since you're gonna be helping her. About that however. Do not inform her that Katy has a crush on her. And Parappa, you are to do the exact same and keep quiet about Lammy with her crush on her.”)

 

“Roger.” both nod then turn back to each other.

 

“Man I think I have just the idea for this!” Parappa hops with glee.

 

“Lay it on us.”

 

“A song they can sing! A love confession song for each other! They have a concert again tomorrow right? So why not sing it then?~”

 

“Excellent suggestion, terrible idea execution. How the hell are we gonna convince them to sing an out of the blue song?”

 

(“About that… Katy and Lammy have been in a bind over what song they should sing. So that's a hurdle cleared.”)

 

“Ok...there's still the problem of us getting them to sing a love song.”

 

“That's gonna be our legwork PJ! Now I know just the song! Just...gotta figure out a way to suggest it to her...she always writes her own songs so this might be tricky…”

 

PJ states blankly at his boyfriend “What's the song?...”

 

“It was a poem that got turned into a song! Me and her made it when we were kids! It was mostly throwing shade to those over used ‘teen romance’ tropes in love! Who knew that they in fact  _ are _ perfectly effective when you're an actual teenager?” he pulls out his phone and opens up the pictures “We both kept a written version of it. I took a picture of mine just to be safe. Cuz I have no idea if she still has her half.”

 

The teddy bear quickly skims the entire song and then glances back to the dog “It's good...but it doesn't really push that they're into each other...just that they're into someone in general...we're gonna need to change up the lyrics…”

 

(“You can't do that! They'll know somethings up!...”)

 

“She's right...we'll have to make THEM do the alterations in this case…” he rubs his mouth.

 

“It's gonna be a hassle getting both of them to agree with the song! Do you think getting them to up and CHANGE lyrics on the fly will work?”

 

“Alright, here me out. Now I would never normally tell you to do this on account of the many buttons you tend to push..., but I need you to sorta...lead Lammy into accepting that fact. If you can convince her to treat it as an attempt at pouring her heart out she will do into easily!”

 

“And you with Katy? Also how will I manage to convince Lammy to spill her love for her when she can't even do it personally!”

 

“Katy will require Lammy to agree to it first. Gotta have the majority for her to go along. As for Lammy. You gotta make her believe that it'll be discreet and it's not her directly pouring her heart out. Just some gal sing to another gal type love song.”

 

“.....” PJ stares, lost by the words.

 

(“Or in easier way to a understand it. Convince her that it's just just a Katy made song on another inspired occasion.”)

 

“Much better. I'll see what I can do.” he turns to Parappa “Send me the pic. She'll need to see the song to know what she's working with as well as what to change.”

 

“Roger that man!” as the dog does as he's told, the mouse taps both of them on the shoulder. 

 

(“Great! I take it that means you two are set?”) Parappa nods while PJ stays in thought for a good while before giving a single solemn nod  (“Excellent! Then we have our plan!”)

 

* * *

 

“So...PJ...Ma-san f-filled you in?...” the lamb bashful rubs her arm as her face glows red.

 

“Yeah when she called me and Parappa over, she shoved Parappa into Katy’s room and told me the deets. All Parappa knows is that he's gotta help Katy with a song or something?”

 

“Well that's good...and r-really? I don't know if Katy will be so quick to accept help in making a song...believe me I've tried…”

 

“Yeesh...just how is she in that front?”

 

“Very determined to make it right. She sometimes goes nights without sleeping in order to make sure our band still has music to play.”

 

“That's...hectic…” the bear turns blue in the head at the thought of not sleeping.

 

“That's commitment and passion…~” the lamb sighs dreamily.

 

“Uh...huh…” Before PJ can resume being left dumbstruck with her heavy love struck emotions, she speaks up again.

 

“So a song huh...I wonder...what it'll b-be…”

 

“Who can say, if it won't be made by Parappa's help, then he can still at most inspire her to write her own!” The bear nods reassuringly with as smile.

 

“I hope…”

 

“In the meanwhile…I'm terribly sorry about earlier today…”

 

“O-Oh that...look...don't worry to much about it...I still made it to my concert in t-time.”

 

“I know...but I still feel guilty…”

 

“Well...I'm glad you feel bad over it at the very least…”

 

* * *

 

“Alright...how much did she tell you Parappa...and did she tell anything to PJ?...”

 

“I mean she didn't exactly tell us anything we didn't already know ourselves. Well me at least. She kinda just shoved PJ into Lammy’s room before she really said anything. Just told him to help her calm down, and after which come up with a song. I'm the only one she told about your crush, but again. I already knew.”

 

“Am I really that obvious to read…” she rubs her head distraughtfully “Well at least Lammy's getting some help of her own...and song?...RIGHT OUR SONGS!...we still need them...ohh...I can use ones we didn't sing today...but that's still one short...I don't have the time to make up one on the spot!...”

 

“You mean the great songwriter Katy didn't plan ahead?~”

 

“Shut up! Ugh...I uh...hate to say this...but can you help me make one...like old times?...”

 

_ That was easier than I thought it'd be… _ “You want my help again? Well it is kinda sudden...heeeeeey! I have an idea actually!”

 

Katy frowns “With that much emotion, I'm almost afraid to ask… but go ahead…”

 

“It's a song you can use to express your love to Lammy!”

 

“And my fear was correct...ugh...how the heck are we gonna come up with a song like that?? Let alone convince me to agree with it!”

 

“Well you are asking for help are you not?”

 

“I'm regretting my decision already...alright...what have you got…”

 

“Remember that one song we wrote when we were little! When all the ‘big kid’ movies of the time were all about gushy teen love and we just wrote it in an attempt to poke fun?”

 

“...” Katy hums as she rubs the side of her head “Vaguely…” she snaps “RIGHT! Lost in the beat of the rush!...man what a dumb name…”

 

“Well we  _ did _ come up with it when we were kids...hehe.” he bashfully fiddles with his thumbs.

 

“That aside...I don't even remember the full of it…” she sighs “And I don't have our lyrics with me…”

 

Parappa smiles brightly “But I doooooo.” he holds his phone out.

 

Katy snorts “Lucky me. Alright lemme...see...huh...wow...we really did write this...pfft...we were such a childish duo...and the funny thing is. This actually...fits for us right now. Guess all it took to understand a dumb teenager was to become one huh?”

 

Parappa chuckles “I thought the exact same thing.” he shakes his head “Now hold on just a minute. You may be looking at the lyrics, but do you know exactly how the songs supposed to go?”

 

“Ah...it's...been so long…” she scratches the back of her head with her tongue sticking out.

 

“Let's give you a test!”

 

“Wait! Before we do that, we gotta tell Lammy we have a song!”

 

“Oh that's simple! I'll just text PJ it! The song is still in your writing so Lammy will know it's you!”

 

“Man...never thought I'd be thankful over my handwriting not changing much...alright go for it.” Parappa nods and goes back to his phone, but instead of sending the pictures, he tells him that his first part is done and to carry on with his since he already had the song “I hope Lammy likes the recommendation…”

 

“My boyfriend can handle it! Who could say no to a teddy bear~”

 

* * *

 

“Well...I accept your apology.”

 

“Phew...thanks.” PJ pulls out a banana and holds it out to her “No hard feelings?”

 

“E-Eheh...none, but uh...I don't wanna...see a banana at all for an while…”

 

“O-Oh!...my bad!” he swallows the banana whole, peel and all “Blegh...forgot the peel…”

 

“W-Well at least it didn't end up on the ground this time!...” the both force out a laugh, but as they finish, PJ’s phone rings.

 

“Hm?...Looks like you have your songs set! You'll be using some unsung songs from today as well as a new one!”

 

“N-New one?...”

 

“Yep! Here it's this one!” he pulls out the pictures and shows her the lyrics.”Turns out Parappa took a pic of a song she forgot she wrote and wouldn't you know, it was conveniently well timed!”

 

“I-I’ll say…” she reads the entire song over “This is...another love song...but...weird?...It is her handwriting though…” she thinks it over “Well...she's always one for hits! This one is no different!”

 

“You like?”

 

“Of course! Always when it's hers!”

 

“My god you are just a female version of Parappa. He was so giddy and adorable like you are now when he asked me out back when. If that's true then it should hold up the same in you chances for asking!”

 

“I d-don’t think it works that way…besides we have one little problem...I don't know how to play this song…”

 

“Oh that won't be a problem.”

 

Lammy stares at him with a single blink. Stunned “How won't it be?? I need to know how to play it!”

 

“it won't be a problem because-” on cue, music can be heard from the other side of the wall, they can hear a bass play, but that's all they can muster. The voices are to muffled to be able to make out what they're saying “They'll be providing the template~ Now read them lyrics along with the beat!”

 

“H-How did you…”

 

“I know my rapper~”

 

“W-Wow…” Lammy looks at the lyrics on his phone “Well...time to start...ok…” she clears her throat.

 

_ “There are no moments with you, that I do not remember. When I'm with you since from New Year's to December.” _

 

_ “All of it is a massive sign. That things between us, are gonna be fiiiiiine.” _

 

_ “I know I haven't spoken up before… _

_ But I just can't hide these feelings for you no more…” _ Lammy continuously sings as PJ folds his arms.

 

_ This is going along perfectly! I should text Parappa to tell him that she likes the song! After she's done using my phone. Now how will I convince her to swap lyrics... _

 

* * *

 

_ “Catch me in the zone, when I'm with you on my phone!”  _ Parappa sings as he twirls his phone in his hand.

 

“It's just what I do, when it's always me and you!” Katy sings as she reclines on the wall separating her room from Lammy’s.

 

_ “Ohohoooh I'll never let the night get to meeee.” _

 

“We're two crazy kids that need to set our hearts freeeeee~..”

 

_ “Baby this ain't no simple crushhhh.” _

 

“I'm lost in the beat of the rush!” the second Katy finishes her verse, Parappa applauds.

 

“Magnificent! You got the beat of the song down and how to play it! See, you did remember the song after all.”

 

“I guess, but I still don't know… if it's a good idea. I don't if this is a song Lammy wants to sing tomorrow!..”

 

“I'm certain you two will see eye to eye~”

 

“How can you be so sure??”

 

“Cuz PJ should be done recommending the song and convincing her right about…” his phone rings “Now~” he holds out his phone to reveal the message.

 

_ “Lammy likes the song, we are good to go!” _

 

“H-How…”

 

“Don't stretch the little details. Just know you're golden!”

 

“Alrighty...but...I dunno if this is gonna go the way I hope it will…”

 

“If that's the case, how about we  _ edit _ some verses to see if we can add your own special uh...flare to the mix? As if you were trying to confess your feelings through the song?”  _ come on come on come on! _

 

“Geez the song itself already makes it on the nose as is that I have the hots for her...Now you want me to flat out turn it into a full on love proposal??...”

 

_ Almooooooost. Now let's seal the deal!  _ “Well...why not? You love her and what else would be a perfect for two rocker gals but a love song between the two of them as they play it together! A girl like her would find it absolutely divine.”

 

“This is unbelievably corny...and I hate myself for agreeing with you. Alright...let's do just that.”

 

_ YESSSSSSSS! _ “Great! Now for starters, express that emotion! Once we have our lyrics, we find where to integrate them!”

 

“Heh...lucky for you...the song got my brain juices a flowin!~ Let's do this!” Parappa types on his phone quickly before putting it away. He then pulls out a pen and paper.

 

“I write it while you ignite it!”

 

* * *

 

“Heh...that w-was a bit uh...to m-much for me~...I'm not usually up for the singing front, but hey...this song just...got to me~...guitar or not.”

 

“Really now? That's good!” He chuckles abit before resuming “Now if you like the song...why not use it as your...love song to her?~”

 

“I CAN'T DO THAT!...It's her song!...Besides. ..as nice and...heart opening as this song may be...it doesn't fully capture what I feel for her…” she sighs sorrowfully.

 

“If that's the case then why not edit some lyrics?”

 

“If can't do that! Katy made this song! I'd be  tremendous jerk if I did that!”

 

“Even if she's doing it herself?” PJ holds up his phone. 

 

_ “Katy was ecstatic to hear Lammy likes and will go with the song, however she thinks it'd be best to touch up some bits here and there. Lammy is free to do so as well if she wants!” _

 

“How do you do that!”

 

“I'm a magic teddy bear.” he stares at her with the most serious expression he has ever given.

 

“R-Really?...”

 

“Nah I just know what Parappa would do when helping. In this case it's opening up the perfect moments for you to get your confession on!”

 

“I'll say...what strokes of luck! I'm a-actually really glad you came to help me.” She smiles warmly “I actually...am beginning to feel like I can actually do this. Thanks so much PJ…”

 

“Ah don't mention it. Just doing my part as a friend!” He smiles back before pulling out a pen and paper “Well you know the song now! So now just play it out and swap what you see fit. I'll change it up here!”

 

“Roger! Now leave it to me!”

 

* * *

 

“That...about...does it…” Katy says as she attempts to leave her room 

 

“I think that about does it…” Lammy doessss the same as she heads for the exit of her room.

 

“WAIT!” both boys call out to the respective girl they're assisting.

 

“What?...”

 

“As to not ruin the moment for tonight or give anything away. Only tell Ma-san that you altered some lyrics. Tell the other that you couldn't really think of anything to change!”

 

“Oh...good call!...” both girls nod before they head out the door. They bump into each other on their way over to their final bandmates room.

 

“Katy!...”

 

“Lammy!...”

 

“What are y-you uh...up to!”

 

“Oh uh...just off to tell Ma-san the songs I decided on! Have to inform all of us right?”

 

“O-Oh! Duh!...” they both lose eye contact with each other as they scan around at other things “Say...Whatcha have t-there in your hands?...” Lammy notes the papers in her hands.

 

“Oh this? I just uh...wrote the entire last song, that Parappa sent ya, down!...didn't wanna constantly check his phone ya know? Was originally planning to change some lyrics, but as I kept writing the song down...I couldn't you know?”  _ An obvious lie, but she doesn't know that! I hope… _ “What about you?” she points to Lammy's papers.

 

“Ah!...S-Same…thing really! Didn't wanna check PJ's phone over and over do I decided to write it down is all!...Guess that means we...both have our own copy for practice!”  _ Well...is can only hope you buy that… _

 

“I see! That makes sense! Great minds think alike huh?~...well guess we should fill her in on the song now?”

 

“W-We should!...Can't keep Ma-san out of the loop!...”

 

“Great! So give her your lyrics!...”

 

_ WHAT?? I CAN'T DO THAT KATY! THEY'RE DIFFERENT FROM YOURS!...  _ “I uh...erm...why not...your lyrics? You a-areeee the one who wrote it...so it guarantees that it's correct...for all I know I might have mixed up a word or so...PJ’s phone screen was a tad...messy to see through what with donut frosting on it!...”

 

_ BUT I CAN'T DO THAT!...MINES DIFFERENT FROM YOURS!... _ “A-Ahahahah!...oh that PJ!...but...your handwritings neater than mine! Surely she'll understand YOURS better!”

 

“N-Nono!...I'm insist! I'd much prefer yours! Like its always been up to this point!...”

 

(“And I say, I'm takin em both!”) Ma-san says from out of the blue, revealing she's been there listening the entire time. She snatches both their lyric pages (“If you two are gonna be indecisive baby's, then I'll make the choice for you both!”) she walks back towards her bedroom with both girls slowly processing what just happened. It finally clicks as she reaches her door.

 

“WAIT!...MA-SAN!”

 

“I-I'M STILL PRACTICING MINE MA-SAN!...”

 

(“Cool it you two.”) she turns her head to them (“I'll text you both your respective lyrics.”) she sticks her tongue out at them as her door slams shut. Both girls can only be heard groaning in agony from the other side. Ma-san chuckles (“They should thank me. I just saved them from a major fuck up! Now let's see here...huh...wow what are the odds...every verse that one didn't change...the other did...and vice versa...haha...they fill in the other's blanks perfectly. And hopefully tomorrow they'll see it to!”)

 

* * *

 

Tonight was the night. The next day had arrived post haste, and the girls had reached their final song of the night. However, Katy and Lammy both had trouble announcing that to the crowd.

 

(“And...this is starting to go south…”)

 

“Uh oh...I don't think they're gonna be able to go through with it after Parappa.”

 

“This is bad...what do we do??”

 

“We've done all we can!...What else can we possibly help with now anyway? They gotta sing something!”

 

“But they don't have another song except  _ that _ one!...” Parappa notices the speaker that is normally used to announce events and when someone's gonna be performing “Well...if neither of them have the courage to announce what they're gonna sing...wanna...give em a helpful push?...”

 

PJ spots what caught his attention and sighs “If this doesn't work, we're dead meat you know?”

 

“That's a risk I'm willing to take! All in the name of love!” he grabs PJ “Now come on!” He drags him away like a ragdoll. The duo arrive at the office that has control over the speakers they found and in it, they find the man who offered the girls the jobs in the first place. Panicking in the chair as he saw two thirds of the band effectively Immobile.

 

“What's going on!...Why are they just acting like statues!...” he feels a tap on his shoulder, getting him to turn around quickly “What?...Oh!...you're the doggy dude from before!...Why are you two up here?...”

 

Back on the stage Ma-san was contemplating on if she should throw both her drumsticks at her friends heads in order to unfreeze them, but as she reaches her answer, the main speaker blare up. Speaking in two familiar voices.

 

**_“Hello all you lovely people! Thank you all for coming tonight!”_ ** Parappa's voice echoes through the place.

**_“Now I bet you're wondering why your performers have suddenly turned into statues! Well that's partly our bad.”_ ** PJ’s voice follows suit.

 

**_“We didn't give em their cue for their next song! A new one made by both lead vocalist Katy Kat!”_ **

 

**_“And guitarist Lammy Lamb!”_ **

 

**_“CHECK IT OUT LIVE RIGHT NOW! HERE'S ‘LOST IN THE BEAT OF THE RUSH!’_** **_HIT IT LADIES!”_** as the speakers cut when they both finish their line together. Both mentioned girls shatter on the spot. They are immediately forced to put themselves back together once the crowd goes wild that the next song is a new one.

 

“Meep…”  _ Parappa why…  _ “I mean...T-That’s right all you ladies and gents!...”

 

“Oooooh…”  _ PJ are you trying to kill me again… _ “Y-Yeah! What she said! And…”

 

“We're gonna begin…”

 

“R-Right…”

 

“Now!” they both shout in unison as Ma-sans drumsticks ricochet off their heads and back into her hands and gains she begins drumming, forcing their attempt at dragging it out, into them having to start singing now.

 

(“Can't weasel out it this easily you two! We got a crowd to please!”) both look back at her with sad eyes that scream ‘Ma-san why…’ before sighing and turn back to the audience with fake smiles. The music fully begins as Katy starts it off.

 

_ “There are no moments with you that I will not remember, if I could have it my way they'd last forever…” _

 

“From New Year's to December, all this time with you I will never let sever!...”

 

_ “And it's all a massive sign, that things are gonna be fiiiihiiiiihine...atleast that's what I wanna saaaaaaaaaay…” _

 

“I know I haven't spoken up before…But I just can't hide these feelings for you no mooooooo-Ooooore…so hear me plaaaaaaaaaay…”

 

_ “Girl your red hair and your beautiful blue eyes...bring me out the darkness! Launch my heart to the skyyyyyyyyy!...” _

 

“I know that things are hard and that I'm such a mess, but hey I get by when I look into your eyes. You're the girl that likes me that way~... And I don't know whyyyyyyy...” both girls stop singing once they both sing their next verses. They stare at each other. Their faces starting to heat up. 

 

_ Did she just…? _

 

_ S-State she...likes me…? _

 

_ Like...alot?... _

 

_ A-Alot alot?... _

 

Before the two can carry on questioning it within their minds. The crowd chants for them to keep going, and on instinct. They oblige.

 

_ “Girl you're the lamb, the lights up my life...light a fire in me it'll always burn brighihiiight…~” _

 

“Girl you're the cat that keeps me on the ground...wanna run away with you all through the nighihiiight…~” 

 

_ “Baby this ain't no simple crussssssh…I’m lost in the beat of the rush!” _

 

“Come on let's do it again~...”

 

_ “Yes yes let's do it again, my hopefully more than friend~...” _

 

The second set begins with the two much more into the song now

 

“I love the way that you make me feeeeeeel. Since when we first met, my heart you did steaaaaaal~”

 

_ “I'm not gonna lie, cuz you, you're always on my mind. And that feeling will never diiiiie. Cuz all those moments, they constantly rewiiiiiiiind~” _

 

“There's just so much I wanna do, and so much that I wanna be offa my chest! And I wanna do those things with you, so put my heart to rest! Oooooh yeaaaah!~”

 

_ “I ain't cut corners before, and I ain't gon start right now!” _

 

“Oh yeah, kick that out the door! And just show me hooooooow!”

 

_ “It's all so simple, to say the one four three! But that's to hard for meeeeeeheeeeeeee~” _

 

“Girl I know what you meheheeeehean!~”

 

_ “So just catch me in the zone when I'm with you on my phone! Never miss a beep, call or a text! Gotta always take a chance to talk with  you next!~” _

 

“It's just what I do when it's always me and yooou! Gotta find the time with you, cuz you you always make it shine! In day or night or a spotlight, so sublime!~”

 

_ “Just stay with meeeee and….ohohohooooooh...I'll never let the nights get me!” _

 

“Baby were two crazy kids that need to set our hearts free…~”

 

_ “Just let them beeeeee…~ Because baby this ain't no simple crusssssshhhh!” _

 

“Cuz I'm lost in the beat of the rush!”

 

_ “Oh girl let's do it again!” _

 

“Let's make the night ne-ver-end!”

 

_ “With you my no longer, just-a-friend~” _

 

The final set comes as they both sing in unison from this point on. They play wildly in their instruments as their passionate hearts echo in their voices.

 

_ “I am a loveless fool, and I'm an anxious mess! But know that we're here jamming cool! They won't think of us less~” _

 

_ “It's time we put it to the test! And y'all are about to hear the best!” _

 

_ “Our hearts are one, can't you see us having fun?~ Yeah the nights still young and the feelings got us hung!” _

 

_ “When you've seen us then it's immeasurable, now we're here again, being inseparable! I got this girl right here, to steer me clear! Into a better life! Boy what I'd do, to make her my future wife!~” _

 

_ “You're my clear sky's, you're my light! You're my strong ties as you keep me alright! Ohohohooooooh yeah~ Girl you are my favorite night~” _

 

_ “Here I am, lost beside you in that wonderful smile! It encaptures me, but makes it worthwhile!” _

 

_ “So much so that I gotta say agaaaaain!” _

 

_ “And so this ain’t no simple crushhhh.” _

 

_ “Cuz we're lost in the beat of the-” _

 

_ “Yes we're lost in the beat of the-“ _

 

_ “OH YEAH WE’RE LOST IN THE BEAT OF THE RUSH!~” _ both say the final line in unison as the song ends, both guitarists simply look at one another as they pant from their overwhelming performance. Hearts and stars in their eyes as a pink tint is evident on their faces. The exact moment after the crowd roars with cheer, but the two don’t notice. They instead run into the others embrace.

 

“Well Lammy?~...Do you wanna get lost in the rush with me?~”

 

“Funny...I was gonna ask you the same thing~” they had their answers and neither could be happier. The sealed the deal with a kiss right on stage on, simply magnifying the crowds cheer as half of it turned into supportive hooting and squealing.

 

(“Fine-uh-lee!”) Ma-san giggles at the sight before her as she rests her face on her hands.

 

“Who da man?~” PJ holds up his fist.

 

“We da man!~” Parappa meets his fist with his own.

 

The duo finally break the kiss as they stare into each other’s eyes. The lights dim until there is a single spotlight on them, to which they respond by resting their foreheads together.

 

“It only took me thirty nine tries to finally not get my heart broken...guess I just needed to find the perfect gal rather than the perfect guy…~”

 

“Me...perfect? Have you looked in a mirror Katy?...~”

 

“Oh you!~”

 

“Oh  _ us _ !~” they giggle like the love birds lost in the sky that they are as the audience begin throwing roses towards the on the spot duo. Said duo each pick up a rose and nestle it on the opposing girls ear. Once they do that they close their eyes as they turn towards the crowd and wave, whispering a line together as they hold their hands tightly together, never wanting to let go.

 

_ “Best night ever~…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the other one shot that was supposed to be done ages ago! Well I finally managed to get it done! Hopefully I've done it justice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
